Countrycide (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Countrycide ist die 6. Episode der Serie Torchwood und lief in der 1. Staffel. Handlung Eine junge Frau hält abends auf einer einsamen Landstraße an, weil ein Mensch mitten auf der Fahrbahn liegt. Dann stellt sie jedoch fest, das es sich lediglich um ein paar entsprechend arrangierte Kleidungsstücke handelt. Sie springt wieder in ihr Auto und verrigelt die Türen, doch sie muss feststellen, dass die Autoschlüssel und die Fernbedienung für die Verriegelung fehlen. Da wird der Wagen auch schon geöffnet und eine Gestalt mit einer Kaputze greift sie an. Das Torchwood-Team ist anderntags auf derselben Straße unterwegs, denn mittlerweile sind 17 Personen im Umkreis von 20 Meilen verschwunden. Gwen fragt sich, ob sich der Dimensionsspalt wohl soweit ausgeweitet haben könnte. Sie halten an und beschließen, auf einer Wiese an der Straße ihr Zeltlager aufzubauen, wobei sie heimlich beobachtet werden. Als alle Zelte stehen, will Owen in einem angrenzenden Wald Feuerholz suchen. Gwen geht mit ihm. Als sie sich ein bisschen kontrovers über ihren Kuss während der Bedrohung durch Cyberwoman Lisa unterhalten, bemerkt Gwen eine Gestalt mit Kaputze, die sie durch die Bäume beobachtet. Als sie mit gezogenen Pistolen hinter ihr her wollen, ist sie bereits verschwunden. Dafür entdecken sie am Boden eine Plane, unter der sich eine gehäutete und ausgeweidete Leiche befindet. Das Team versammelt sich um den Körper, während Owen Untersuchungen anstellt. Auf jeden Fall wurde die Leiche erst nach dem Ausweiden hierher gebracht und es war nicht das Werk eines Weevels. Plötzlich hören sie, dass ihr Auto gestartet wird. Als sie das Camp erreichen sehen sie es gerade noch davonfahren. Sie können das Signal des Wagens schließlich in einem nur gut drei Meilen entfernten kleinen Dorf ausmachen. Auch wenn Jack vermutet, dass all das arrangiert wurde und sie direkt in eine Falle laufen, beschließt er, das Dorf in einem Fußmarsch aufzusuchen. Das Dörfchen liegt da wie ausgestorben. Jack beauftragt Tosh und Ianto, nach dem Auto Ausschau zu halten. Er selber geht mit Gwen und Owen in den Pub. Auch hier ist alles leer, doch in der Küche finden sie eine weitere teilweise ausgeweidete Leiche. Im nächsten Haus bietet sich das gleiche Bild. Gwen wird die Sache langsam ziemlich unheimlich. Unterdessen sind Tosh und Ianto um ein verschlossenes Haus am Ende der Reihe herumgegangen und finden dort allerlei tote Kleintiere, an den Beinen in Bäume gehängt, vor. Ianto macht das Signal des Autos bei einem Hügel aus, doch da Tosh aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden ist, geht er zurück zum Durchgang zwischen den Häusern. Doch dort wird er von einer Person mit Kaputze niedergeschlagen. An der anderen Front ist das nächste Haus verschlossen. Als Gwen die Tür gewaltsam öffnet, erhält sie eine Ladung Blei in die Flanke. Abgegeben wurde der Schuss von Kirian, einem höchst verängstigten jungen Mann, der angenommen hatte, 'sie' seien zurückgekommen um ihn zu holen. Owen stellt fest, dass die Ladung Gwen zum Glück nur oberflächlich getroffen hat und macht sich daran, die Kugeln herauszupicken. Jack erfährt währenddessen von Kirian, dass 'sie' nicht menschlich seien und zu stark, als dass man eine Chance hätte. Die einzige Möglichkeit sei, sich zu verbarrikadieren. Owen sorgt sich um Tosh und Ianto, doch Jack ist der Ansicht, sie könnten für sich selbst sorgen. Sie vier sollten im Pub Stellung beziehen. Tosh und Ianto finden sich eingesperrt in einem Kellerraum mit Ketten an der Wand. In der Ecke liegt ein Haufen Schuhe und anderer Kleidungsstücke. Als sie einen Blick in den Kühlschrank riskieren, der dort ebenfalls steht, sehen sie, dass er gefüllt ist mit menschlichen Körperteilen. Schlagartig wird ihnen klar, dass sie keine einfachen Gefangenen sind, sondern Nahrung. Unterdessen verbarrikadiert Jack die Tür des Pubs und Gwen notiert, was sie gesehen haben. Owen ist nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass irgendwelche blutrünstigen Aliens durch das Rift hereingeschwemmt wurden. Plötzlich geht das Licht aus und jemand macht sich an der Tür zu schaffen. Die Kellertür öffnet sich und Jack feuert in die Richtung, Auch die Eingangstür geht jetzt auf und Kirian liefert sich ein Feuergefecht mit dem Eindringling. Während die anderen in Deckung gehen wird Kirian weggeschleppt. Trotz Jacks Einspruch will Gwen hinterher gehen und Owen folgt ihr. Jack schaut, auf wen er an der Kellertür geschossen hat. Die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem Tosh und Owen eingesperrt sind, wird gewaltsam geöffnet. Eine aufgeregte Frau mit einem Gewehr entschuldigt sich und gibt an, Krankenschwester zu sein. Sie vergewissert sich, dass es ihnen gut geht und fragt, ob jemand wisse, dass sie hier seien. Sie erfährt, dass noch drei andere von ihnen im Dorf sind. Die Frau entschuldigt sich erneut, sie könne ihnen nicht helfen, sie sei geschickt worden um sie mitzunehmen. Tosh erklärt, sie könnten helfen, doch die verzweifelt wirkende Frau sagt, niemand könne helfen und niemand sei sicher. Alle 10 Jahre würden sie von der "Ernte" heimgesucht. Tosh und Owen bleibt keine Wahl, als mit der bewaffneten Frau zu gehen. Im Keller findet Jack ein Regal mit Einmachgläsern mit grausligen Inhalten. Dann entdeckt er einen verletzen Mann mit einem Kaputzenumhang der ihn bittet, ihm zu helfen. Jack bindet erstmal die Verletzung ab und fragt dann ziemlich massiv, was hier eigentlich vorginge. Der Mann fängt an zu lachen, doch Jack macht ihm klar, dass er sehr gnadenlos sein könne, er habe in früheren Zeiten Folteraktionen durchgeführt. Er gibt dem Mann 10 Sekunden um zu reden. Gwen und Owen sind auf einen Polizeiwagen getroffen. Der Polizist hält an und erklärt den Torchwood-Leuten, es solle ein Treffen in dem Dorf geben, deshalb sei er hier. Tosh und Ianto sind inzwischen in einer Küche gelandet, in der eine Abtrennung aus Plastikplanen sie stutzig macht. Als sie schauen, was dahinter ist, bricht Tosh in schieres Entsetzen aus. Leichenteile und Torsos, in Plastik eingewickelt, sind in dem Raum verteilt. Als sie sagt, sie sähen aus wie Teile von Menschen, kommt ein Mann dazu und fragt, wie sonst sie wohl aussehen sollten. Helen, die Frau die sie herbrachte, fängt an zu lachen und küsst ihren Mann Evan. Nun ist endgültig klar: sie haben es mit Kannibalen zu tun. In einer Ecke finden sie auch Kirian wieder, noch lebend, denn das Fleisch will gut vorbereitet sein. Tosh und Ianto werden die Hände gefesselt. Doch Ianto greift Evan trotzdem an und bietet Tosh eine Gelegenheit, zu fliehen. Sie wird schnell von Evan gefunden. Als sie am Boden liegt und er sie würgt, hört er plötzlich das Klicken von Owens Waffe neben seinem Kopf. Owen verpasst ihm einen Tritt und der Mann kippt zur Seite. Tosh ringt nach Luft und sprudelt ihr ganzes Entsetzen heraus. Gwen sagt dem Polizisten, er solle Evan festnehmen. Doch jetzt gibt sich der Polizist als Neffe des Mannes zu erkennen und richtet seine Waffe auf Owen. Die drei Torchwoodleute haben, ohne ein Blutbad anzurichten, keine Chance und werden schließlich von den beiden Männern mitgenommen zu den versammelten "verschwundenen" Dorfbewohnern - die alle auf ihre "Ernte" warten. Gerade als man Ianto, der inzwischen ausreichend "vorbereitet" wurde, mit dem Hackbeil zu Leibe rücken will, ist ein lautes Rumpeln zu hören und das Haus erbebt. Jack durchbricht mit einem Traktor die Wand, steigt aus und setzt mit gezielten Schüssen jeden einzelnen Dorfbewohner außer Gefecht. Doch als Evan an der Reihe wäre bittet Gwen Jack, ihn am Leben zu lassen, denn sie muss wissen, warum die Leute soetwas tun. Also lässt Jack von ihm ab. Im Pub erklärt Evan Gwen, dass es seit Generationen so gemacht werde, es sei eine Tradition. Alle 10 Jahre machten sie Jagd auf Durchreisende. Als das Gwen zum Verständnis noch nicht genügt fügt er hinzu, weil es ihn glücklich machte. Jack führt Evan jetzt vor die Tür und wartet bis die Polizei erscheint um die Dorfbewohner abzufühen. Gwen steht, nur bekleidet mit einem Männershirt an einem Fenster, starrt in die Nacht und denkt darüber nach, wie sie sich ihr Leben ausgemalt hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie ein Baby bekommen, vielleicht wäre sie Seargant geworden - doch das war bevor diese Dinge geschahen, die sie verändert hätten. Und sie könne es mit niemandem teilen, sagt sie laut. Hinter ihr erscheint Owen, unbekleidet, nimmt sie in den Arm und sagt, jetzt könne sie es, und sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben (Torchwood)